The New Kid
by Mokuba12
Summary: Deidara's mother takes him to Suna after his father abused him in Iwa. The only thing little Deidara wants is a best friend. Something he's never had before. So when he takes a seat next to a certain redhead in his new class, will he finally have that best friend? Young SasoDei Warning: Sexual themes, course language and abuse.
1. Welcome to the Class

OMG hi! I'm a HUGE SasoDei fangirl and i'm FINALLY doing a story, its going to switch between Deidara's POV and Sasori's. its like the first time the met and obviously before the series starts. The thought of them as little kids hanging out is such a sweet idea. anywho...

I dont own Sasori or Deidara. I wana tho! Dont own the series Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

I was the new kid. Again. It couldn't be avoided I guess. After my father abused me back in Iwa my mother took legal custody of me but my little sister had to stay with that son of a bitch, I hope she'll be ok.

Anyways my mother had taken me to Suna. Why the desert I don't know. Maybe to be deserted. And here i was at the third Academy in my life and the second in the past year. Every time my mother had said 'Maybe it'll be different' Yeah okay mom, that'd be like me saying I'd like to be bald. Which is to say never.

So I walk into my new class, my fiery, confident self. The teacher Baki says 'Class, this is our new student, Deidara, he is originally from Iwa' then he turned to me and said only to me 'Go on, introduce yourself' and that's what I did.

I stepped forward and said 'Hey! I'm Deidara and I'm glad to meet you!' and I flashed my award winning smile. The girls swooned, and giggled and the guys were like 'come sit next to me' all but one person in the class already liked me. And I was determined to be that one persons best friend. Why? Easy, I hate the way everybody automatically likes me and they don't even know me.

So there I went, ignoring everyone and sat down next to a redhead who im pretty sure hated me already.

'Hi' I say, 'my names Deidara, what's yours?'

Absolutely nothing.

'Not much of a talker huh?'

Silence.

'Could you at least-'

'Could you shut up!?' the boy finally burst, in a whisper however so Baki doesn't catch us talking during a lesson.

'Oh look, it speaks. And don't tell me you actually want to listen to this guy!' i point none to gently towards my dear teacher.

'yes i speak, everyone does moron. And no of course not. I do however want your explanation for sitting next to me when you very well could have sat next to anyone in the room.'

'Simple, I like a challenge.'

'What?'

'Everyone else automatically liked me, and it happens all the time. I hate it, I wanna get to know someone before they decide they'd like to be my friend' I explained.

'So I'm a challenge?'

'Well you don't seem to like me too much.'

'that's cuz you're way to talkative.'

'What's your name?' I ask again.

'Sasori.'

'That's a cool name!'

'Same as my dads.' Sasori looked pretty weird at that point, he seemed proud but sad.

'Can I meet him?'

'He… no…. both him and my mom….' he trailed off.

'Oh Kami! They're _gone_ arent they! Im so stupid! Im sorry! I didn't know!'

'Deidara. Calm down. I know you didn't know, it would be creepy if you did. And it's ok.'

'my dad beat me.' I say flatly.

'He what?' Sasori's voice rises a little bit and I'm getting convinced he cares.

'Shhh, and he hit me and stuff…'

'and _stuff_, Dei, that's retarded. shouldn't he be put in like jail or something?'

'Yes stuff. Wait. Did you just call me Dei?'

'Yeah, I can call you that right?' he shifted awkwardly.

'Sure, my mom calls me that too.' I laugh a little bit thinking of what she would say to Sasori in attempt to cheer him up. 'But he's in Iwa. He can't hurt me anymore. Besides he works with the Tsuchikage, no one would be able to throw him in jail.'

'Your dad works with a Kage?'

'Yeah. Onoki trained me too.'

'Wait, you're on a first name basis with a Kage? _And _he trained you!?'

'Well yeah but-'

'If you were trained by a Kage, why would you be here, in a boring academy?'

'And now I'm wishing I hadn't wished for you to talk more.' Sasori opened his mouth to protest that statement then closes it so I can continue 'I'm in an academy because my mom thinks it's 1. Good for me to continue my studies. And 2. It will socialize me. My reasons are 1. Meet actually fun people to be around so my mother will leave me alone and 2. Reek havoc.'

Sasori laughs a little bit. 'How would you "Reek Havoc" Mr. Popularity?'

'Easy.' I say and create a C1 butterfly, then send it at Baki's head.

He's a Jounin so I thought he'd be able to deflect it. But nope, it explodes just behind his head, freaking him out enough to jump almost ten feet in the air leaving everybody laughing, even Sasori.

'Then like this too.' I whisper in his ear as I grab his hand taking off towards the door while Baki was still distracted.

* * *

Well sorta a cliffy, dont worry, im continuing. R&R or Deidara will C3 you in your sleep. :P

OK Byeeee.

Mokie12

PS If you want a really fast update PM me.


	2. Best Friends

Wow, I'm such an addict to this story already. i just absolutely love it. So heres Sasori's POV. I think he's getting a yaoi crush! Anyways in my head they started off as like grade schoolers but now i'm thinking high schoolers. But you can decide.

* * *

Okay, here's a situation, I do _not_ understand. I'm running down the hall with a kid I just met, he looks like a girl and is holding my hand. Its all so sudden and so weird, but for some reason, it feels _natural_. Which is more odd than the fact he is holding my hand.

'Hey! Dei!' I shout at him. 'Where are you taking me?'

He glances back for a quarter of a second 'you'll seeeeee' he practically sings.

He stops all of a sudden, like I mean just stops dead and I don't know how he did it because now I'm _trying_ to stop and stabilize myself - it isn't working to well - then I crash into him and we both fall to the floor.

Now I'm starting to think he's like some sort of wizard since he's on top of me and I crashed into _him, _mind you. Not the other way around.

'Are you alright?' I ask even though _I_ hit the floor not him.

'Yeah, just peachy. You?' he says with sarcasm and then concern.

'Great.' I say with just a bit more sarcasm than the truth.

He gets up and offers his hand, I take it because, well, in all honesty I don't know why. He just seems so inviting. Anyways I'm on my feet and now he is staring at, at an… _air duct!?_

'what are you staring at that for?' I ask, even though I'm somewhat afraid of the answer.

He doesn't answer though and just kneels down. His jeans slide down his waist a little bit and I couldn't help but notice. Then his hands go up and pull on the vent hard and it comes free.

He glances back at me 'If I went first into this would you be able to pull the vent cover back into place?' he asks.

'Wait! _In!?_' I repeat.

'Yes _in_. Where else would I be able to pull off amazing things and not get caught?' he stood up straight, still almost a head shorter than me.

'And just why should I have to go with you?'

He smiles slyly 'Well, you could always go back to class and take the blame for my prank.'

'Oh I get it, you brought me with you so Baki had to figure out which one of us it was. That's all.'

'Nope.' he smiled genuinely, showing that damn perfect smile. 'I brought you cuz you're my best friend! And friends always do stupid things together, right!?'

'Best friend.' I echo.

'Yup!

I sigh, I know I'm just being a sucker, but he's too perfect and I honestly _want_ him as a best friend 'Yeah I can pull that back into place if you crawl in first.'

* * *

Ahhh, i love it when i do this to you. Cliffy, sorry it's kinda short, i love the idea of breaking into a vent. i just wish mine were bigger so i could do it at my house. XD.

But anywho R&R MA PEEPS!


	3. Teachers Lounge

Sorry for the long time no see, school started and i just found time, effort and creativity to do this. DO NOT FRET my friends, i would never ever dream of abandoning this story! but the next chapter should be up VERY VERY soon. Still loving the idea of a vent caper... i wish i could pull one off.

Oh yeah decision made! High school!

again i do not own them, still wishing i did...

* * *

Wow, this is all moving fast. Sasori trusts me, really trusts me. I mean he has to if he followed me into a vent! Yeah you heard me! A _vent_!

I'm crawling ahead of him, and in reality I do know what I'm doing, only he thinks I don't.

'Dei?' he asks 'where are we going, and what are we doing when we get there?' he uses that pet name again.

'You'll seeeee!' I chirp again, and I know that must be annoying him already.

'You said that before!' he whines behind me.

'Aww, poor Sasori, cant keep up!' I tease and crawl faster.

'Stuff it where you eat!' I laughed at that. 'That wasn't suppose to be funny!' he squeals, which makes me laugh more.

'Wait!' I stop and go onto my knees in time for his head to land on my shoulder.

'Wait for what?' he asks, not bothering to move his head but only to push himself into my back, making me blush a deeper crimson than his hair.

'Down there!' I whisper pointing to the vent that leads down into the teachers lounge. He leans further into my back making me shiver with, well, either nervousness, excitement or _pleasure_. I cant tell which…

'I've always wondered what they talked about in there…' he breathes in my ear causing more of those shivers, which this time he noticed. 'hey, are you cold or something?'

I cant bring myself to lie to him, 'No. It's just, my ear… it tickles when you breathed in it.'

'So you're the ticklish type huh?' he teases me by saying that into my ear again, which in response I accidentally curve into him making him gasp.

'What!?' I ask and shove forward.

'nothing! Nothing!' he shakes his head.

'Ok?' and we went back to sitting like we were, which was comfy. We sat there listening to the teachers. It was lunch now, so they were all there.

'My students would _not _be quiet!' the defence teacher, that had purple hair, said 'I wanted to tell them all of the times I kicked ass!'

'That's Anko Mitarashi.' Sasori whispered 'Youngest teacher here, and she just started this year.'

'That's nothing,' another teacher said, one who had a mark across his nose, 'none of mine can do their jutsu right!'

'Iruka Umino. Teaches the newbies. Very uptight.' Sasori explained.

'_please_!' Baki said, 'I get a new student, and this morning almost got blown up! Then two of them disappeared and I aint seen em since!'

'What's wrong with that?' Anko asked, students leave all the time.

'Anko, the other that disappeared was _Chiyo's grandson_!'

The teachers all gasped or covered their mouths in surprise. I didn't get it, but I would ask later.

One with black hair, and _huge_ eyebrows stood up and looked like he would say something momentous but Sasori quickly stated his name was 'Might Guy, but you call him Guy'.

So then Guy took a deep breath and stated 'You all think you have it rough! Well you know what!? My students, don't believe in the power of youth!' he yelled and I had to try so hard not to laugh, but a little bit slipped out of both me and Sasori, but a man with a mask covering all of his face but one eye started to look up and I heard Sasori briefly say 'Shit! Kakashi!'.

* * *

in case you couldnt guess it was Deidei's pov.

Dont you just love Guy? I really dont but i couldnt help but have him say something stupid... R&R

im OUT for another hour...


	4. Let's Keep Calm

Oh wow, i lied. that was WAY more than an hour. But anyways, as someone said my story is getting a little RACY, go look it up. I had to! Anyways Saso's POV again.

* * *

Oh. My. God. Kakashi Hatake, is about to see us. In the vent. Spying on the teachers!

I panic. My left hand covers Deidara's mouth, and my right snakes around his waist. I pull him back into my lap without a sound, 'Dei, listen to me and don't move, or make a sound. Got it?'

He nods so I release my hand and it joins the other around his waist. I know it's weird, but he's sort of turning me on…

'Kakashi,' Guy says 'is something wrong?'

'No,' he replies nonchalantly 'Just seeing things again.'

'You should go to see Tsunade, we all recommend it.' he says and I hear two people shuffle out of the door.

Deidara gently spins around so his knees are parallel with my shoulders and our faces are about five inches away from each other.

Suddenly his arms are around me, his head is in the crook of my neck and he's murmuring something that I strain to make out 'I thought…. He would …. And we would have…. Forever!' yeah, that's all I heard. But from the tone he was pretty freaked out.

'What?' I ask.

He sat back so I could see his face, he was kind of pale 'I thought for sure he would see us, and we would have detention forever!' he whispered.

'Oh, nah. He didn't see us.' I was trying to keep my calm since Dei evidently had not. I guess it was about time we kept moving, especially since the bell had rung and all of the teachers had evacuated the room.

'Are we going to go back to class at all today?' I ask, I don't want to, mainly cuz I want it to be just the two of us.

'Well no, unless you want to.'

'No.' I immediately answer. Maybe a little too fast, smooth Sasori, real smooth. But he just smiles at me.

'Great!' he squeaks and is about to get off me, but I realize, I _don't want him to_. I grab his wrist, 'Wait.'

He stops 'yeah?'

I don't know what to say, I mean I cant just be like Oh hey, I grabbed your wrist and I really don't have any reason except I want you to stay in my lap! You just don't do that! But on the other hand he could've said he was cold but he didn't, even if it meant giving up a secret, Deidara didn't lie to me. I just cant do that, I just cant lie to him.

'Never mind.'

'No! What is it!?' Dei persists.

'Well it's just that you were keeping my lap warm and I sorta wanted you to stay there.' I cant make eye contact, I am positive my cheeks are burning and he wants to run away, but he cant, cuz we are in a vent.

'Well, fine. I'll sit in your lap later, but we have to keep moving! Especially if we wana get there!' and starts to pull free of my wrist. So I just let go and crawl after him with a smile on my face. Which is a rare thing.

* * *

Sorry its so short, but you'll thank me later for this. Or maybe right now. Your choice. School gets in the way now TT~TT so i wont be able to continuously update anymore *Super sad face* But again PM or R&R for a faster update!

Mokie (Who now goes by Bakura, So use that.)

Bakura (the Yami one)


	5. What About Who?

HOLY SHITTTT hi. Been a while huh? Well this soooooo isnt the way i wanted the chapter to go, sadly, i forgot what i actually wanted to put, but this is just as good, i hope. This chapter is dedicated to Shadowninja0786, i dont think i won our race -_- Wahhhhh. oh well. But this is dedicated to you for ACTUALLY making me go on with this thing. i really need more spare time. *sigh*

oh well have fun! Deidara!

Dei: Yes, Maam?

Alli: Tell em my new news!

Dei: sure thing Girlfirend (Alli in background: Dont ever call me that again)

Okay! she wants more reviews, they are her life!

Sass: cause she aint got one.

Alli: meannnnnn.

Dei: Also she wants to be known as Zany, since it basically means crazy,

Sass: And finally, this is how the begginings will go.

Both: She doesnt own Naruto.

Zany: I flippin wish i did! But i do own Sasori's parents names ;P Suck on that!

Sass: *Glares*

* * *

I crawled through the vents with Sasori behind me, and I knew he was because he was slightly giggling, which in spite of myself, made me smile.

'Hey Deidei!' He laughed 'Seriously where are we going?'

'You'll seeeeeeeeee' I sang _yet again_.

'You could stop saying that!' but he still laughs.

'I guess I could.' I say 'Just keep going.'

We crawl and occasionally hear others below us. I paused and sat again when we came to and opening where I could see Baki talking to some old hag. Sasori poked his head over my shoulder to look and I think he almost passed out.

'Chiyo-sama! I am sorry! I have no idea where Sasori is, we have searched everywhere for him! Please, forgive me.' Baki explained then, he bowed, which was weird to me. And even weirder that Sass wasn't telling me who the hag was. Still, weirder than that, was that she started to laugh.

'Baki, you fool. You've done nothing wrong, aside from letting a miserable little boy run free, but we both know Sasori. He won't do anything reckless, not since, well, Amane and Decimus.'

'Yes, I know. And still many condolences to you about your son. But there is _one_ problem with that theory.' I knew what Baki was talking about. What the problem was.

'The new boy dragged him off. And on top of that, he almost killed me within minutes of being here.' yup, the _problem_ was me.

I wanted to scream that I wasn't a problem, I was a solution. I wanted to yell at Sasori for not telling me who she was, but I really wanted to shriek at myself, for getting us into this.

'That boy wont be a problem, he might just be the end of this.' I had no idea what she meant.

'How so Chiyo?' Baki was as clueless as I.

'Sasori hasn't had a single friend since the accident.'

'You think this boy has a chance at that?'

'I think he just might.' and this so-called Chiyo lady spun on her heels and walked off. Baki spun the opposite way and walked off too.

'Sass?' I asked.

No reply.

'Who's Amane and Decimus?'

Silence

'What about that old lady? How did she know you so well?'

Nothing.

'We're back to this again?' I rolled my eyes. If I could have, I would have stomped my foot.

His voice was so quiet I was lucky to hear him, 'Amane, was my mother. Decimus, my father, and that old hag was my Grandmother, Granny Chiyo.' I paused and took a very deep breath drawing away from me, I knew what was happening. He was leaving, just like every other friend I had at any other school. That's why I never had a best friend. They left. And I just gave up.

'I'm sorry.' here it was, I knew it 'Now hurry the hell up! I want to get wherever you're dragging me.' and he shoved me forward, but still caught me before I hit the vent to make a sound.

'Wait- what?' I had to be sure I just heard that right.

'What do you mean what?'

'You aren't ditching me?' I asked.

'Of course not. Why would you think that?' he asked.

'I donno. It's just that, that's what everyone does to me eventually.'

'I would never. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have let you drag me out of class. I'm stronger than you.'

'No you're not!' I blurted unable to keep quiet. Sasori clamped a hand down over my mouth.

'Zip it!' he hissed in my ear, 'We'll just have to have a competition, when we get to where?'

'A secret room in the vent system.'

'Aha!'

'Damn it!' I slapped his leg, accidentally hitting his, ahem, area, 'My bad! Sorry!'

'Shut up and just keep going or you really will be sorry.' and he shoved me again.

* * *

Dei: Oh yeah! We are here too!

Sass: R&R or she will shut this down again!

Zany: YEAH i will! And its about to get REAL good.


	6. The Games He Makes Us Play

Deidara: Ta Da! She's baaaaaack!

Sasori: Oh God, what will she make us do now?!

Zany: Juuuuuussst watch, er, read... whatever, just read. I am sooooo upset right now, because i might loose all of my stories that i typed because i have to get a new computer, so right now i'm on my sister's laptop. I'm going sooooooooooooooooooooo insane, i was about to upload a new story too, then my computer crashed... but the most amazing people in ther world are giving me a new laptop, but i dont know when i'll get it. So let's hope for the best here.

* * *

So we finally step out of the vent and we are in some, weird ass room. It's got high ceilings, bright red paint on one wall, neon green on another, metallic blue, and finally gold with silver letters that I cant make out what they say.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The room of awesomeness!" he shouts. I pounce on him, taking him to the floor and holding his mouth shut, "Shhhhh!" I hiss.

Deidara laughs, as he shoves me off of him. As I hit the carpet I notice, it's a bronze or coppery colour, "Jeez Sass, calm down! No one can hear us! Its sound proof!" he yells to emphasize.

"Okay then. How did you know about this place?" I had to ask, I mean he _just_ moved here, this is his first day here so how could he possibly know about this place when I've been going here since I was four, and I didn't?

"Simple. When a village creates a ninja academy, all the Kage join together to help, as well as their _families_." He gestured to himself, "And they always make a secret room to have meetings in, if necessary, but too bad for them the kids painted in here."

"So, do the Kage have to crawl through a vent too?" I thought that would be funny to see.

"No, there is a door outside to it. I just thought the vents would be more fun." He shrugged, "So take a seat at our round table Sasskage." He said in a deep voice, mimicking who I assumed had to be a Kage.

I laughed and sat across from him, "Now what Deikage?" I said mimicking him.

"Now we play twenty questions." He smiled, but I rolled my eyes.

"Don't tell me you brought one of those stupid games with you?" I asked, annoyed. I should have seen something like this coming.

"What? Oh! Oh I get it! Not _that_ game of twenty questions. This is what I play to get to know someone, we both ask each other twenty questions, and they can be whatever we want, like something simple like 'What's your favourite colour?' or something complicated like 'When and where was your first kiss?' but they can be _whatever _you want. But you might not want to make them too embarrassing, because you have to answer your question first." Yeah Dei _that's _easy. Oh well I guess it does sound like fun-ish.

"You or me go first?" He asks.

I'm still not entirely sure how this works, "You go first."

"Okay. We go back and forth though, understand?" I nod, "So, Sasori. What is your favourite colour? Mine's purple!"

"What! No way! That's a girly colour!"

"Are you implying I'm a girl!" he pouts from across the table.

"No! I just. Isn't it?"  
"Sorta, anyways, what is your favourite colour, mine's purple!" he repeats.

"Mine's red. When's your birthday? November 8th is mine."

"I was born May 5th. Who's your best friend? I'm sitting with mine."

I had to smile, I hated every second of it, but it just made me smile. "Me too," I say, "Are you in a relationship?" I _had _to know, "I'm not, and I never really found any attraction to anyone." _Until now_ I wanted to say but didn't have the balls.

"Well I'm not sure that when you go have play-dates with the girl next door when you're three counts. But if it doesn't then I don't think I've ever had one." I burst out laughing, that was way too funny, even if he was being completely serious.

"Okay. Okay! It wasn't _that_ funny." Dei insists, I disagree, but I stop laughing, "Have you ever had a pet before? I had a pet rock once when I was five, I painted a face on it too."

I laughed again, I know he's serious, but _come on_ a pet rock, "Unless my grandmother counts, no."

He laughed, "That was so mean!"

"I know," I laugh, "This is really meant just for you, but I guess I have to answer too, Have you ever…." I wasn't entirely sure how to say it, "Have you ever dressed up like a girl? I mean you have the hair and body for it. I know I haven't!"

He was quiet, and his gaze shifted, "Yes! I have! Okay. It wasn't just for fun, it was a seduction mission. All of my team were guys, and the _girl_ who we were supposed to get Intel from turned out to be a lesbian! I was the only one who could pull it off!"

I sat there, trying _so hard not to laugh_, because I knew he would be angry if I did.

"What was your most embarrassing moment ever?" he asked, "You just witnessed mine."

I really wanted to run and hide from this because I have had _way _too many embarrassing moments. But I couldn't. And I wouldn't lie to him. "When I found out my parents died."

"How was that embarrassing?" he shouted.

"Because, I ran away to the lake my parents took me to, in my bunny pyjamas, then Chiyo sent out a rescue squad and one of them had to fireman carry me home, kicking, screaming and crying after I fell in the lake." I face-palmed. This was it. He would laugh.

"That's awful." He soothed me instead of laughing. Deidara didn't laugh at me.

"Yeah, well. What's your favourite book? Mine's Romeo and Juliet, the end reminds me of my parents, they loved each other so much that they died together."

"That's um, beautiful, in a sense. I guess, mine would be…." He paused, and started stroking an imaginary beard. "I don't have one, I like too many. So, where is your favourite place to be? Mine is by the waterfall, back in Iwa…" his speech slowed down towards the end, like when you realize you just said something depressing. Not fun.

_Wherever you are_ is what should have come out, but it didn't, instead it was "That Lake I told you about earlier, the one my parents took me to. I'll show you sometime." He smiled at that.

"I'd love that." He said. My heart jumped, he said _love_ not like. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions here.

"Me too." I said. _We can go skinny dipping_ I thought to myself and smirked inwardly. Getting back on track I asked, "Favourite movie? I loved 17 Again."

He laughed, "That was a great one! But I would have to say mine is Last House on the Left."

"So you're the horror movie type huh?" I leaned on my elbows.

"Is that part of the game or are you mocking me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I'd go with the latter of the two." I smirked as he faked being emotionally hurt.

"Oh Sasori, you just devastated my emotional standards with your snide comment about my choice in movies." He said sarcastically, but then went serious, "Do you get scared easy? Is that why you don't like horror movies?"

"I don't get scared Deidara," I rolled my eyes, "In fact let's go to my house tonight and watch a horror movie, and then we'll see who gets scared."

"Deal!" he extended his hand and I shook it.

Time went on and we continued his weirdo game, I found out, that he's scared of the dark, ironically he won't watch a horror movie in lights. He no longer has a last name, as it associates him with his dad. His mom is _way_ too protective. His sister's name is Felisity and they see each other once every two months. Deidara is way too trusting, and maybe that's what I liked about him.

We were nearing the end of our game, we finished his last question. Now it was up to me to end it.

My heart pounded as my head came up with the _perfect_ question. Now all I had to do was grow to balls to say it.

"Deidara,"

"Yeah?"

* * *

Zany: A dun dun daaaaaaaaa... Complete cliffy!

Deidara: Sasori! What are you going to ASK ME!?

Sasori: Like i know! This weirdo has taken us to hell in a handbasket!

Zany: Hahahahahaha! You guys are fun! Lets go get Shadow and we'll all go get ice cream! *Flings arms around their shoulders and ushers them off*


	7. Date Night

Zany: Dearest Annie-poo - If i can call you that - this little drabble here, is in your honour.

Deidara: Why? Easy.

Sasori: Because of her thirst for SasoDei.

Deidara: Which in the same way our author here does too.

Sasori: So we basically are the catalyst for these two nutjobs meeting?

Zany: YUPPPP! How does that feel?

Sasori: Terrible - Deidara: Amazing!

Zany: Still dont own these two. Now, because of a little insedent at the ice cream place last night, we'll be going to get hot Chocolate with Anne. I hope that's acceptable.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

We made it into my awesome room, had played my awesome game, and now he was holding off on me! I had to know what he was going to ask, and it had to be now!

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Would you ever consider..." Sasori paused, or rather, somewhere in the game I ended up calling him Danna, for some reason I couldnt remember.

"What is it Danna!? This is the last question of the game! It better be good!" I was basically jumping up and down on my chair in excitment.

"Would you go out with me!?" he blurted, and at first i didnt know how to react...

But then, I grinned, ear to ear, like a cheshire cat, "Hell to the yeah I would! Unless you arent actually asking me then no."

"I am really asking you. So, yes?" he was acting all shy. I had to say it was cute. No, adorable.

"Yuppers! So is the movie tonight our date?" I smirked.

"I dont know. Do you want it to be?" I could tell he was nervous.

"As long as you want it to be." I sighed. Tonight would be fun. I would have to pick a movie _so scary_ that he'd hide behind me first. Which is somewhat a challenge, considering I only watch horror flicks to _be_ scared. And if I wasn't trying to prove my manly-ness to him, i probably would just seat myself in his lap from the very beginning.

"Sure, first dates are usually boring." he whined.

"Unlessssss," I began, "This little gathering here," I swept my arms around the room, "counts as the first date?" I was both asking and considering.

"Should it?" he asks, "I guess that means that tonight would be more exciting that way."

"Or would it be less? Maybe the same? Perhaps all of the above?" I was just messing with him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He squinted at me confused.

I shrugged, "I honestly have no clue."

He laughed, "That happens alot, doesn't it?"

"Maaaaaaayyyybe." I shrugged again.

About then the bell rang signaling the end of school. Instead of crawling back through the ventway, I took us out of the door, leading into the gardens. Even I had to admit, they were beautiful, but in a way they were fleeting.

"Shouldn't we get our stuff?" Sasori, er, Danna, pulled me out of my revere.

"We're here tomorrow. What does it matter?" I loved my carefree attitude. I just hoped Danna did too.

"Maybe we are, maybe we arent." he looked at me sideways, his chocolate brown eyes almost controlling my moves.

"What do you mean?" I snapped out of my trance.

"What if I want to keep you?" he smirked, taking my hand and running, dragging my along.

He ran for what seemed like forever! But then we came across, this, amazing house and it seemed like a castle! It was atleast four stories, including the attic, duh. I couldnt tell if there was a basement or cellar, there was a tree house in the front yard tree, and even that was huge! The treehouse was two stories! There were well kept flower beds around the double doored entry. It was amazing!

"Welcome to my humble abode." Danna said gesturing my to go forward.

"You live _here_!" I shouted, unable to contain myself any longer.

"No I live next door, i just thought you should meet my neighbours." he said, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

He led me inside, where we took off our shoes. Then we went up like five flights of stairs - I might have miscounted, but whatever - and went into the attic, which was converted into Danna's bedroom. He pulled off the blue academy blazer, then unbuttoned his shirt. Threw them onto the floor with his tie. He started to undo his pants, "What are you doing!?" i was somewhat scared that he would just have his way with me. I knew he was stronger, I just didnt want to admit that.

"I hate my uniform, I'm just changing. What did you-" his eyes went wide, "No, Deidara, I wasnt going to- Unless you wanted- But no! That's not what I meant to imply!" he was in his boxers by now, considering his hands were flying back and forth in defence and _not _holding up his pants, I didnt pay much attention to his hands. It was hard to look away because his boxers were neon blue, green and red. It was just like - _BAM! HERE I AM!_ - You try to look away from that!

By the time i zoned back in, he was dressed in black jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. I only came back because something hit me in the face.

"Since you're smaller than me, I guess those jeans should fit. They dont fit me anymore. And just pick a random shirt from my dresser," he raised a brow, "unless you're comfortable in dress pants, a tie, blazer and blouse."

"Nope." and i stripped down, and dressed up again. The entire time, even without looking, I felt his eyes on my, scrutinizing my every move. It was like I _was_ the movie we would watch. I must be better looking than I thought.

We climbed down the stairs, and Danna explained, "Chiyo isn't ever home until super late, so she wont even know you're here, and even if she does come home, I'm always in the cellar watching movies or whatever, and she doesn't care."

"You dont call her grandma, or anything like that?" I tread cautiously, I already knew it was a tough subject.

"No, if it were possible, I would unrelate myself to her. But I know," I could hear the pain in his voice, turn to regret, "if Dad were here, he'd tell me to be nice. She's his mother, I can't just abandon her, it would be like leaving the last connection I have to him. And -" he stopped, spun on his heels, looking me dead in the eye, "And I shouldnt talk about fathers near you! I am _so incredibly sorry_!"

"Danna!" I smiled a nervous smile, "I dont care, I honestly dont. Remember? As far as I'm concerned he _never even exsisted._" He calmed down after that.

"If you say so. Well? You ready to be scared shitless?" without even hearing my response he hauled this door - that was in the floor - open, took my hand shoved my in, and shut the door above us.

I couldnt see a thing, I clung to Danna's hand tighter, and let out a small whimper.

* * *

Zany: Awww Poor Deidei.

Sasori: Why is he in my clothes?

Deidara: Why is he bigger than me!? Everyone knows IM bigger!

Zany: Do i hint some innuendos? And he's bigger because its a SASOdei story, therefore he is dominant, and its my story, I want it to be this way and so it is. Now shut ur stupid traps and lets go write some more YAOI!


	8. I'm Tired

Zany: I really have nothing to say. isn't that sad?

Sasori: Nope

Zany: Ass

* * *

I shut the hatch and I wanted to go down, but Deidara's in my way.

"I hate the dark." I heard him mumble. And I felt so stupid, because, I knew that!

"It's okay. Just go down the stairs and there's a light." I said.

He did not move. Not even an inch.

"Deidara, come on. Its alright. I promise." I was holding he hand and I felt him squeeze my hand tighter.

Still, he would not move!

I will be honest here, I'm not a paitent man.

To end this I scooped up Deidara and carried him down the flight of stairs.

"What are you-" he started.

"Shh." I said.

I set him down at the bottom, pulled the light cord, and watched his expression turn from slight terror to amazment.

"It's HUGE!" He cried as he ran over to my colletion of movies on a shelf as wide as the wall.

He pulled out the Friday the 13th collection - the really old ones, not the new retarded ones - flipped over the back of the couch and looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" He said.

"Well what?" I said shoving my hands in my pocket, walking over.

"Are we gonna start this shit or what!?" He jumped on the couch, knocking the movies all over the place.

"Yes! Now calm down!" I said popping in the first movie.

The movie was half over and Deidara was almost in my lap.

Someone got their head cut off, and I heard Deidara shout "Its so realistic!" And he dove behind me. I had to laugh. It was cute. I moved and pulled him into my lap, "No its not." I said. I hushed him. He was almost crying.

"Why did you want to watch this movie if it scares you?"

"I donno. I like being scared."

I shook my head, "You're weird."

He smiled, "I know."

He started to drift off, in my lap. I didn't mind. He looked sweet and innocent asleep. Even though I knew otherwise. I stroked his hair, while watching the rest of the movie.

Finally it ended, and I fell asleep with his weight as my blanket.

* * *

Zany: There you have it. This was done on my cell phone so it might be really bad. Anyways my next chappie might be Sasori again.

Deidara: *whines* But he always goes first.

Sasori: Actually, you did.

Zany: R&R. See you later. The next chappies r getting sensual... YAY!

Sasori: Oh Gawd


	9. Secrets I Must Keep

Zany: ARE YOU READY FOR SOME EMOTIONAL TURMOIL?! Well if you arent, thats too bad, cause here comes some!

Deidara: So, is it my POV?

Sasori: Well I donno. Tell me Brat, is it possible, for me to wake up on myself?

Deidara: Technically, I suppose that yo-

Zany: Shut the hell up! I'm trying to type another emotionally scaring chapter. And YES this is your POV you nimrod.

Enjoy xoxox

* * *

I woke up - on top of Danna, might I add - and I knew I had to leave, I had to go get my school stuff then take it home.

I stood up, as silent as i could. Looking at his sleeping face made me regret having to leave, but it was something that had to be done.

It was about six thirty when I snuck through Baki's classroom window, grabbed mine, and Danna's bags and snuck out again.

I thought about taking him his bag, but i wasnt in the mood for a lecture at six forty five am. I just took it to my house. He could get it later. When I came in I heard my mother talking to someone.

"Christiana. You know that this could result in a scuicide mission. What about Deidara?"

"Please, Toko. Deidara is a big boy. Felisity is not a big girl, she needs mommy. I intend whats best for them. Its only a mothers good heart talking here."

"Deidara is only seventeen, he didnt even come home last night. Doesnt that worry you?" Toko, who is our neighbour and my moms best friend here, said.

"He was at a new friends house."

"How do you know?"

"I am a mother, I know his next move before he does. I know everything." Suddenly I felt like she knew I was there. But she couldn't have. Because if she did she wouldnt have been talking like that.

"I'm sure you do dear. But remember, my boy is six years older. I know how difficult it is. Dont make things up to make you feel better. I understand that you want your daughter and son, but you must have realized by now that - that isnt possible."

I couldnt take anymore of this. I had to go too. I ran silently - with the chakra in my feet - up to my room and - took off Danna's clothes - I felt a slight pang of guilt as I thought of him showing up at school, waiting for me, wondering where I was. But if mom was going back to Iwa - so was I. Especially if she had to face the man I once called dad. That two faced murderer.

It was about eight now, and I secretly followed mom, out of Suna. While keeping my cover and distance, I followed all the way to Iwa - my home. I already knew where she was going. I took a different way, on the rooftops. And sat silently waiting. Staring at the brick house, with the rosey coloured doors and shutters. That grey slanted roof, I used to sit on staring at the stars, wishing things would change - go back to before the shinobi war, when dad was sane and I was his little boy.

I waited a little longer, mom was taking her time. But it was then that I noticed her and Felisity doing the identical drop to the ground from - my old bedroom window. Both were in standard shinobi gear. I flattened myself against the roof, praying she didnt catch me. When they were out of sight, I took off too. I knew we won! Dad had played with fire, and gotten burned. He was just the lonely killer now.

* * *

Zany: What do you think? Its going total action killer mode now! I'd like to thank Shadow, for all of these fantastic ideas, that i wanted to kill her for at first, but then settled into them.

Deidara: And when she wanted to kill her she took it out on us.

Sasori: You cannot UN see things...


	10. I Don't Know

When I woke up, Deidara was gone. I looked for a note, a text, a call. Nothing. It was like he disappeared into thin air. I called his cell, it went straight to the answering machine, _"Hi, its Deidara, you just missed me. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

I had no idea what happened. I went upstairs, his uniform was still in a ball on my floor. It made me wonder if he would be at school. Or even alive. I know that last bit sounded crazy, but so was he, and honestly, anything could happen to him.

I ignored the hurt and regret in my chest as I went off to school.

The day blurred by, Deidara's name was called atleast five times. I got asked if I knew where he was. I shrugged. I didnt know. I was interrogated for that prank yesterday. I lied. Chiyo came. I lied some more. She believed me. She left. Everyone left. School was over.

I tore across the village to Dei's house. A little girl with dirty blonde hair and Deidara's piercing azure blue eyes opened, she looked like a mini eight year old version of Dei, minus the hair over her left eye.

"Who are you?" She asked.

_"Who are you?" _I asked.

"I asked you first!" she stomped her foot.

It hit me and I just knew, "Felisity." I said.

"Really!? That's my name too!"

I smacked my forehead. They really were related, "No, I mean I know who you are. Deidara's little sister."

"Oh! Are you the guy thats been around my brother?"

"Yeah. Sasori." I said, "Is Dei home?"

"Nope. Mommy said that he'd be with you." she opened the door and skipped away.

I went in. I found both the mother and daughter sitting in the kitchen.

"Sasori!" his mother exclaimed, "Come to return my boy?"

"No mommy," Felisity said, "he lost him."

"What!?" she shrieked.

"I thought he was here! He didnt come to school and when I woke up he was gone!" I exploded. I couldnt have lost him.

Christiana stood up, came marching over to me, and looked like she would scream till the cows came home, but we all heard Dei's ear shattering scream, and took off.

I didnt even question why an eight year old girl was coming with us.


	11. It's All Over

Zany: Here you go Anne. I just love it when you review or PM me, you make me laugh. And sometimes thats not good. Because when you did today I was in math class. Everyone looked at me weirdly. Not that they dont anyways-

Sasori: because youre a werido.

Deidara: Dont be mean to her.

Zany: Yeah, I could bring your parents back.

Sasori: Would that really be bad?

Zany: Do you want a lecture on why you turned yourself into a puppet?

Sasori: No...

Zany: Good, then we are on the same page.

Deidara: Enjoy.

Zany: Prepare the tissues. You just might cry. I almost did. While writing it.

* * *

Someone grabbed my shoulder, just before the entrance to Suna. I knew from the iron hold who it was, _he_ had followed me back to Suna!

He kicked at me, I screamed. He took me to the ground.

"Zip it." He hissed in my face.

I kicked back, anger filling my foot, "You were suppose to care about me!" I shreiked jumping to my feet, "You are my _father_ for the love of God! Doesnt that mean anything?"

"It did. Until I realized that you were and Felisity were the reason, your mother wouldnt pay any attention to me." I hadnt realized how close he'd been until his hand caressed my cheek, and I breifly felt like that seven year old boy, who'd been so awe strucken by his father. That moment only lasted for a second, as his fist came crashing down on my skull. I screamed in agony. All I could see was white.  
I felt a stinging sensation, and as I regained control I realized, _he'd thrown shuriken at me!_ One was stuck in my arm. I wrenched it out. Blood flowing down my arm, I felt it sting, hurt and even the blood slide sickly down my arm. I couldnt give up though. If I let him pass, he would find a way to mom, and possibly kill Felisity. That couldnt happen. Not now, not ever.

I ran throwing the shuriken back, which he'd easily caught, then plunged into my shoulder blade. I was in white agony, on the ground and I was close to blacking out, but then I heard it.

"Mathias, touch my son again. I _dare_ you." I rolled my head to the side. _Mom!_ I thought. But there were others too.

"Dear. I believe I will. Since its a dare." he snarled, his foot pushing the blade in deeper.

I saw someone charge, heard them scream as they clashed and felt the pressure remove. But mom was still standing there. Who was it?

"Felisity! Take care of Dei! I'll help Sasori!"

"Roger!" Two women dressed in kunoichi uniforms charged in. The smaller came to me.

"Dei! Dei! Can you hear me!?"

"Fel, I'm fine. I think." I murmered.

"Okay. I'll heal you. But it's going to hurt." without any more warning she wrenched out the knife. She placed her hand over it, and i could feel the flesh knit back together. I hugged her. Then I remembered.

"Sasori!" I shouted.

"He's over there!" Fel pointed to him, tag teaming with my mother. He was in his school uniform. Which was now coated in blood. Whose was the blood? I had no idea.

"Fel, go get Granny Chiyo! Okay?" she nodded at my words and ran off.

I charged in without thinking. I didnt have time for that! I leaped, screaming, tearing my father off of Danna.

"Deidara!" I heard him scream. I breifly saw the shuriken slash Danna's arm. But I couldnt stop now.

"Dad! Time to end this!" I shrieked, as we rolled on the ground.

"Yes." Was all he whispered.

I grabbed the knife out of his hand, he just let go of it. I plunged it into his heart, and he disapeared. It was a clone!

I heard a woman shreik and as I whirled around, I saw my mother - the woman with a heart and soul of gold - crumple, bloody and beaten to the ground dead.

I fell to my knees, Danna came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Sheilding me from the terrible view.

"I win." Father snarled.

"Not quite." I heard an old woman say. I looked up, and saw Chiyo slash my fathers neck, with a puppet who looked like Danna.

I watched my father squirm as the blood dripped off his neck to the ground.

I couldnt take it. I pulled the shuriken from my holster, "I love you daddy." I said, grinding the knife into his heart.

Felisity ran out onto our 'battle-field' and as she took in the scene, she started to cry. I pulled her into my embrace, i faintly heard her say "They still love eachother." I looked over her tiny body, and she was right. My parents were holding hands.

"It'll be alright now Dei. It'll be alright." Danna rubbed my back, and we all walked away from the horrific scene. I knew I would have a nightmare. But at least I knew, it was over. It was all over now.

* * *

Zany: Or is it _really_ over? Maybe, maybe not. We shall see.

Deidara: It better be over. Or I'll kill him again.

Sasori: He kicked your ass.

Deidara: Whateve-

Zany: STUFF IT WHERE YOU EAT! I'm attempting homework.


	12. Weeks To Come

Zany: *Strips down to shorts and skank-top* Wew. Is it me or is it about to get hawt in herrrrr?

Sasori: *Crosses arms* would you put some clothes on?

Deidara: she **has** clothes on?

Zany: Exactly! I couldnt focus on homework. Not with this chapter, pestering my brain. Had to get it off my shoulders. I challenged myself to get the word 'ourselves' in here. I like challenges.

Now, READ.

* * *

About two days after the little 'incedent' Deidara and Felisity moved in with me and Chiyo. Deidara and me shared the attic - and the bed - while Felisity had her room next to Chiyo's on the third floor.

It had been a week and Deidara still, hadnt even attempted going back to the academy. All I was positive he did was lay in bed. Sometimes he was in the cellar. I guess fears didnt apply when he was depressed. Felisity spent most of her time in extra training with some neighbour girl. Toko's grandaughter I think. I kept trying to talk to Deidara. Telling him, she'd want him to move on. But he wouldnt have it.

I guess when someone we love dies, the human nature is to blame it on ourselves. Its not the best idea. However it is how we cope. Somewhat. Or maybe make it ten times worse.

As I was coming home, I dropped Fel off at Toko's - since it was first - and I read a note on the door,

_Sasori,  
Deidara is somewhere inside. I had to go to Konoha. I dont know  
why or when I'll be back. But you're in charge. Toko will cook tonight  
if I'm not back. Have fun._

_ xoxo Granny._

I ripped it into a million little pieces and let the wind carry it away. Leaving Deidara alone? Was she stupid? Wait, I already know. Yes.

I just couldnt take this any longer. Deidara did have the right to be sad, and depressed. But he wasnt even responding to Felisity. That was crossing the line. They were her parents too.

I dropped my bag on the living room floor. Then I went into the cellar.

"How was your day?" I asked, maybe too cheerful. But I couldnt help it. He made me happy.

Deidara grunted in response.

"That good huh?" I walked around the couch. He was still in his pyjama pants and no shirt. The way I'd left him seven and a half hours ago, "Go get dressed." I demanded. Like I said before. I am _not_ paitent, and I was being provoked.

"No." he swore at me too.

"Deidara," I used his full name and not some pet name like - Sweetie, or Dei- meaning I was not in a mood to argue with, "Go. Get. Dressed. I am _not_ asking, I'm telling."

"What are you gonna do if I dont?" he stood up facing me. He was still a head shorter.

I smirked maliciously, "You dont want to know."

He snarled, "I believe, I just asked."

"You look like your father when you do that." I narrowed my eyes. One good shove would send him into the shelves of movies and books.

He pointed his index finger at me as he screamed, "Dont you_ dare_ compare me to him!"

"Dont act like him." I batted his hand down.

"Shut your damn trap!" he took a step towards me. Bad move. I shoved him into the shelf. "What the hell!?" he shreiked. He was sounding like a banshee.

I followed through, by jamming my elbow on his windpipe, "You know. If you had even _attempted_ school, you would know how to get me off of you." I removed my elbow, having made my point. I punched him in the gut, "You have to be the worst brother in the world! Felisity is going to school, having fun, _living her life_. You sit around wishing things could change. And you know what?! You're blaming things on yourself that arent your fault! I did too, at first. There's nothing you could have done. Nothing you can do now that will change the past! But you _can_ change the future. You can be a good brother to Felisity. She misses them too. She loved them just as much as you did! AND she's younger than you! She's having a life, and no one she loves is in it!" I breathed deeply.

"What do you mean! I _am_ living. I _am _in her life!" he shouted at me, throwing a punch that I easily caught.

"Theres a difference between **being** alive and **living**." I sighed, "And no. You arent in her life. You dont talk to her, or anyone for that matter. You dont go to school. Tell me, what kind of life are you living?"

He stared at the floor as my words sunk in, he hated it when I was right. I knew that. But I couldnt help it that he was always wrong.

"I want to. But it's not right, not without mom." he murmered. I barely caught it.

I just couldnt take it. Not right now. He was topless, vulnerable, and close to me. I shoved him against the wall, and as he gasped in surprise, I caught his lips with mine. I pulled a moan from him as my tounge explored his mouth. His right hand gripped my shirt, pulling me closer. His other, grasping my neck. He felt like he was leaving claw marks, he probably was. I didnt care at that point. My knee between his legs, felt him tense up. He pushed me back a little bit. I respected that. We both gasped for air.

I walked over to the couch, leaving him there, at the wall. I pulled out the couch and flipped on some weird anime, I was still standing. Deidara snuck up behind me and attacked me down onto the bed in a bruising kiss.

"I want to try." he said. It's hard to describe what happened next. All I know is, we had fun. That's what Granny wanted right? Deidara was happy again. Wasnt that good too? Did it matter how he was happy? Or why? That made me wonder, What made everyone happy? Was it possible for everyone to be happy at once, or would that make some happiness epdemic?

I woke up to repeated slaps on the head. I sat up. I noticed, I was in boxers, so was Deidara. We had fallen asleep in the cellar. But Dei hunny was still asleep, so, who hit me?

"Sasori..." Chiyo was fuming, "When I said have _fun_ I **didnt** mean like that!"

"I wasnt assuming that you did! It just sorta happened!"

"My ass it did." she stormed off upstairs.

Dei hun was asleep. He was so cute. He looked so innocent. Even with his flaming boxers being the only thing on him. Although, it wasnt much difference. He only took off his pants.

* * *

Zany: Alright, alright. Cover up those bloody noses. You perverts. Jeez.

Deidara: Should I feel violated? I feel somewhat violated.

Sasori: Well _I_ violated you. How do you think I feel?

Zany: Proud?

Deidara & Sasori: *Glares*


	13. Stupid Bimbo

Zany: Okay, so like, *Twists hair with finger and fakes chewing gum* like, yeah.  
okay, I'm sorry I did that. Had to get it out of my system.  
Terry I'd advise you NOT to read this chapter. Anne, I'd advise you TO read this chapter.  
Also, next chapter, we draw to a close. I hope you're ready for a climatic ending.

Sasori: I know I'm ready for this to end. Watching you constantly to make sure you dont go too far is a pain in my ass.

Deidara: Dont be like that Sasori my man. Its been a blast. I mean really, we went and got hot chocolate and ice cream. Hosted this thing. I think its been pretty fun.

Zany: I agree, and I know Anne does too!  
Enjoy

xoxo  
Gossipgirl

Couldnt hold that! Sorry!

* * *

Felisity, Danna and I walked down the path - that led to the graveyard, since it was the one year anniversary of the 'incedent' - hand-in-hand.

"So I'm going to town to buy something okay? I'll be back later." Danna murmered, kissing me on the cheek and going a separate way.

"I cant believe it's already been a year." Felisity choked out, dropping to her knees to place flowers at both our parents graves. Who sat neatly together, beside, Sasori's parents.

**So that's why he wont come** I thought to myself.

I kneeled down next to Felisity, took her hand and together we sang, mom's favourite song. Oddly enough it seemed to fit too.

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, you're not the angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late._

We only ever sing her favourite part. It doesnt seem right to keep going without her.

Felisity jumped up, "I have to go!" she shouted, and waved over her shoulder. She was ten now, but you could've sworn she was thirty.

Having nothing else to do I wandered into town, to the shops. To find Danna.

When I did I was shocked to say the least. He was in the jewelery store - which he hated - and the girl working was leaning over the counter, at Sasori, showing a good passage down her shirt to him. AND he was looking!

I stormed in, "What the hell do you think you're doing ass hole!?" I slapped him across the face, "Did you just think that you could - no, should, make this day worse for me!"

"Dei I can explain..."

"This should be good." I laughed, crossing my arms, "Go on Peanut Gallery. Amuse me."

"I was-"

"Oh and while we're here, why were you staring down her shirt, after about three days ago we walked past here and you called her a three faced slut bag!" I spun on her, as she was pulling her shirt up, "Oh, no. Honey, see if you can flash one person, you can flash _everyone_ so either, keep it down," I raised my voice "Or UP!" I didnt care that people were looking now.

"SO, do go on with this explaination! You cheater. Liar. Ass hole. Need I go on?"

"Dammit Deidara! Why do you always do this?" I shouted at me.

"Oh. I see. So this is my fault? Thats your explaination?"

"No! Jesus, you're a moron!"

"And you're a liar and a cheater! I guess neither of us got a really good deal out of this relationship huh?"

That was when I noticed. He was on one knee.

He was calm now, "I wanted to do this, more romantically, like dinner say, but your such an idiot. I guess that's why I fell for you in the first place. I know its only been a year. And alot has happened since then, some I wish I could change, but most I would keep just as it is, because I would never change you. I have no idea why bimbo over there was trying to flash me, but i was only here to pick up this," he pulled a box out of his pocket, and I felt so incredibly stupid for ever doubting him, "Deidara hun, will you marry me?"

* * *

Zany: Taaaaaaaa Daaaaaa! Chapter over, Sasori and Deidara dont get to comment right now, BYEEEEEEE

R&R or DIIEEEEEE


	14. Bold

Zany: Okay, I have to point out, a few things  
A) If you go back there is a change, they are seventeen now. Not fifteen  
B) Yes, they have joined the Akatsuki now  
C) This is a twelve year time skip

Sasori: Finally.

Deidara: Stop it.

Zany: Finally **is** right, I'm finally done! Wewt!

* * *

He stomped his foot. Again and again. How could he miss him? He was in a bright blue suit, his long blonde hair was down, he figured it would be impossible to miss him. Maybe it was all of the others that surrounded him. His new-found friends. Yes all of them were at least mildly creepy, but he couldnt really mind that.

"Deidara." a sweet voice - Konan - said. She was in a purple summer dress. Her hand was on Pein's arm, who was in a black tuxedo, "Sasori said he'd meet you at the pond when he got here.

"Thanks," he replied, "You look lovely today."

As the blonde strolled through the men and women in dresses and suits he saw, Kakuzu and Hidan arguing, **nothing new there,** he thought to himself. Zetsu and Tobi stood off to the side. Just watching. Deidara guessed anyways. Itachi, Kisame, and Orochimaru sounded like they were in a lively debate. But none of that seemed any different. There were some people he didnt know, that would become his family later.

Deidara saw Chiyo, "You look wonderful" she said.

"You too."

"Dont lie boy. Sasori's waiting."

"Best not keep him that way then." and he continued on his way.

The red head was sitting with his feet in the pond.

"Danna?" the blonde asked his husband.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning to face Deidara.

"Isnt it crazy?" Deidara sat cross-legged beside him.

"What?" Sasori shook his head in confusion.

"In a few hours Felisity will be married to the future Kazekage, Gaara."

"Yeah, and to think, I'm only here because you sat next to me thirteen years ago today."

"That was today, wasnt it?" Deidara looked at his hands, the Akatsuki ring gracing his right index, but the more important ring rested around his left ring finger.

"I put it on the calender. Didnt you see?"

"Ive been trying to keep Fel, sane. Ive barely seen anything this month."

The redhead pulled the blonde into a kiss, "I did however, see that coming."

They both laughed.

As they walked back to the wedding, Deidara smiled and thought to himself **You only have to be bold, to find what you want.**

* * *

Zany: O tay, so uhm. If you all are super duper good ~Meaning you review, review, review~ I _might_ consider making a sequel, even though there isnt really anything lef- Oh wait! Idea just popped up. but like i said **might** not a definate thing yet.

Im out. Oh wait. Now I have to return Sasori and Deidara. So say goodbye boys!

Sasori: *mumbles* bye.

Deidara: *Jumping and waving* byeeeee!


	15. Author Note - Sequal

So I have Decided! If this story can get at least 2500 views and 30 REviews, I will do a sequal and _trust_ me, you'll be dying to hear it. So lets do this! Spread the word. And I'll give all of you a hint of what it'll be about to those of you who review your 2 fave chappies. Okay?! Great! Byeeee!


End file.
